Reflection
by Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker
Summary: He would say that he loved himself, but if his reflection ever got out of the way she would be there. She had always been there, all along. Persevereshipping Ryuuji Otogi /Anzu Mazaki one-shot.


Title: Reflection

Author: Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker

Summary: He would say that he loved himself, but if his reflection ever got out of the way she would be there. She had always been there, all along. Persevereshipping Ryuuji Otogi /Anzu Mazaki one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Oh, and since this is in the past-ish, dialogue and thoughts are in italics. Though you probably would have figured that out in a few seconds.

* * *

The first time he saw her was when he was challenged by Yugi at his own game. He lost; even now he would not rest his thoughts too often upon those events. He stopped twirling the dice he held in his fingers and let it fall onto the table. Six. Ryuuji smiled; _he still had it_. Dungeon Dice Monsters was his domain and it was going to stay that way. _Besides_, he recollected with a wry smile, _why not follow the great Mr. Crawford and save the best summons for myself_? She was not impressed with his actions that day, but back then he didn't care. He had his fangirls and his products were flying off the shelves. Back then, those were simple pleasures. They were hollow pleasures.

He had some idea, now, that it took more than skills to win. Sometimes it took that extra _something_—and what would he define it, magic? He had seen plenty of that ancient Egyptian sorcery during the Battle City tournament. He had been taught that only he was in control of the game. Fancy computers or heavy metal jewelry could not make the moves for you. _It was cheating! …Wasn't it_? The thought made him tremble, although he was not quite aware of its meaning. He was a champion in virtually every aspect of his life. Why was it, then, that he was not chosen to wear the golden eye of Horus like so many surrounding him?

He had asked Ryou Bakura that, the first day they had boarded the blimp. He was fingering the golden points of his necklace. With the curiosity of a child, he asked, _Is it heavy_?

Answering his question took a lot out of him that much was obvious. _It is my burden to bear_, he answered, looking out over the sparkling lights of the city of Domino. They glistened at night, and the wide glass panes of the blimp's room allowed them to see the city from any angle. _And it is a burden. But one that I would not wish upon anyone else_. His hands twitched, left the item as if scorched, and Ryuuji had to stop his hand from reaching out for it. _Maybe its lighter for me than it would be for anyone else_, he mused.

Ryuuji looked out towards the city, but superimposed upon it was his own reflection in the glass. Whichever way his head turned, he was there also, looking back at himself. He had thought they were alone, but she was listening. He wondered faintly why he hadn't seen her in the glass.

_It doesn't matter to me_, she said, _as long as they're still my friends._

She held her thoughts with such conviction, even then.

_Doesn't it bother you, surrounded by people stronger than you_? He challenged, still not turning around to face her. He couldn't.

_What good is being the best all the time? You'd never be able to grow. It would get lonely being at the top of the pyramid_, and the sadness of her tone gave her away. He knew that she was thinking of Yugi then. It made him angry. Funny how he never wanted to change anything unless he was angry. _Did it give him strength? If not anger, what else_? He turned around, facing Anzu Mazaki. Away from the city, away from his omnipresent reflection. She was there, just like she always was.

_Friends_.

_Yes. Friends help each other grow_. He wondered if she was a gardener. The thought of her kneeling in the dirt with a watering can brought a quirk of a smile to his face. _Maybe you just need a little more sunlight_.

Wisdom imparted, she was off, unaware of how influential that single conversation was to him. Anzu Mazaki, cultivator of friendships, had just sown a seed of doubt in him. Maybe he did have a little more growing to do. And he knew now; exactly, with the same conviction she held with every thought and action, what his sun was.

* * *

Just a short little musing on the whatcouldhavebeen. I think Ryuuji might be a tad too serious, but this is him reflecting back on the experience, maybe he can afford to be a little introspective. I've never written this pairing before; I hope I didn't mess it up. **I hope everyone enjoyed reading it and please review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
